


Dixie You're A Fine Girl

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Did I overexagerate Dixie McCall's attractiveness and awesomeness? No, F/M, I Wrote Some Silly Stuff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: A theory why Dixie never married. She fell in love with someone who couldn't stay.





	Dixie You're A Fine Girl

_There's a hos-pital in L.A._   
_And it serves a thousand patients a day_   
_Lonely doctors pass the time away_   
_And talk about their homes_   
_And there's a nurse in this Emergency Room_   
_And she works layin' IVs down_   
_They say "Dixie, fetch another round"_   
_She serves them Ringers and D5_

Dixie McCall R.N. was the head nurse of Rampart Emergency, she looked after the staff, was always willing to talk and to work in the treatment rooms.

_The fellows say "Dixie, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_   
_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_   
_"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_

Dixie smiled, thinking about the men she worked with, Drs. Brakett and Early made no secret of the fact that they were both very much in love with her, and she could tell that they weren't the only ones. In fact, she was almost certain that every man who came within ten feet of her was in love with her to some extent: the patients who would do anything she asked, the ambulance attendants who blushed every time they walked past her, the entire crew of station 51's A Shift, not just the bachelors: Marco, Chet, and Johnny, but the married men: Hank, Mike, and Roy, as well.

_Dixie wears a braided chain_   
_Made of finest silver from the North of Spain_   
_A locket that bears the name_   
_Of the man that Dixie loves_

Dixie touched the silver necklace she wore under her nurse's uniform, anyone standing nearby would have seen the sad look in the pretty nurse's lovely blue eyes as she slipped into the memory of the day she had gotten the chain.

_He came on a summer's day_   
_Bringin' gifts from far away_   
_But he made it clear he couldn't stay_   
_No harbor was his home_

She had loved that man so much, it was the saddest day of her life when he told her that he was leaving again.

_The sailor said "Dixie, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_   
_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_   
_"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_

Yes, he had loved her, but he loved the ocean so much more.

_Yeah, Dixie used to watch his eyes_   
_When he told his sailor stories_   
_She could feel the ocean foam rise_   
_She saw its ragin' glory_

When he would tell tales of his adventures out on the high seas, she would close her eyes and envision them, almost as clearly as if she were there.

_But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man_   
_And Dixie does her best to understand_

She understood, she really did, they were never meant to be. "Oh why couldn't it have been Joe or Kel?" she mumbled to herself. If only she could have chosen a man who would stay and love her.

_At night when the bars close down_   
_Dixie walks through a silent town_   
_And loves a man who's not around_

Every night it was the same, walking home to an empty apartment, pouring herself a drink and wondering where her love was tonight.

_She still can hear him say_   
_She hears him say "Dixie, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_   
_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_   
_"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_

She would probably hear that voice for the rest of her life.

_"Dixie, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea..."_


End file.
